comrade_doggosfandomcom-20200215-history
His Majesty's Loyal Resistance
His Majesty's Loyal Resistance, also known as the Loyal Resistance or HMLR, is a monarchist resistance organization in the Elder Mountains. HMLR is associated with the Free Mountaineers, and are in fact one of the Free Mountaineers largest organizations. History Founding and Buildup Following Payton Fyreborn's discovery of ancient Old Ones artifacts in 846 ARM, he attempted to utilize his seemingly divine ordainment to attempt to organize a military and political force to seize power and establish an Empire in the Mountainlands. This effot of Fyreborn's led to the creation of the HMLR, an organization dedicated to Uprising of 849 and Subsequent Repression By 849 ARM, Payton Fyreborn and the military command of HMLR believed that HMLR was prepared for an uprising to cast off the yoke of the Empire of Pugmoria, and then the rest of the colonial powers. On the 5th of Sagitor, 849, the uprising began in the city of Daire with the HMLR expelling the local Pugmorian garrison and declaring the revolution against the colonists in the name of Payton Fyreborn. Over the course of the rest of Sagitor, the uprising would go well for the HMLR, with several towns nearby also rising up to join the fledgling revolution. On the 29th of Sagitor, the Kingdom of the Mountainlands was declared as the new government of Payton that would deliver that peoples of the Mountains to freedom from Pugmoria and the other colonial powers. However, by early Harpsicorn the Pugmorian army began to push back, and the fledgling Kingdom was overrun completely by Pugmorian forces on Aquaria the 3rd, 850. Payton Fyreborn and the high command of the HMLR narrowly escaped into the countryside, but many of the rank and file of the rebellion would see prison time, forced labor, or execution for their part in the rebellion. For a decade, the Empire of Pugmoria actively hunted down and destroyed as many lingering HMLR cells as possibly, and ran fierce anti-Mountainland Independence propaganda campaigns. Revival By the late 850s, the Empire of Pugmoria began to lessen its repression of HMLR and those that proclaimed loyalty to the Kingdom of the Mountainlands. This was in part due to the increased socialist and republican sentiment of both the Elder Mountains and the Empire's core regions, as well as due to the belief that HMLR had been crushed enough that it would no longer pose a threat to the Empire. It was true that HMLR was on it's last leg by the late 850s, with membership reaching record lows of just a couple hundred members. However, the lessening of active attempts to repress HMLR gave the organization the room it needed to begin growing once again. Choosing to avoid out-right revolution until the time was right, HMLR focused on information and propaganda campaigns. The campaigns often played into religious and anti-colonialist themes. Springtime of Nations yeehaw monarchists riseup Modern Day placeholder text Structure and Organization Leadership HMLR is organized in a traditional military structure, with officers of the organization ranging from: * Brigaider * Colonel * Lieutenant-Colonel * Major * Captain * Lieutenant * Second Lieutenant * Officier Cadet HMLR's rank-and-file members also have military ranks, including: * Warrant officer * Sergeant * Bombardier * Private Regional Commands placeholder text Battalions The HMLR has several different battalions, with each battalion governing the operations of the organization in a specific country or region. Tactics placeholder text Category:Organizations Category:Empire of the Mountainlands